Grief for the Innocence
by DarkItalianAngel53
Summary: Protectiveness and anger raged through me as I caught that she tried to cover up an old bruise on her left cheek with makeup. Her name was Aryana Swan and from what I am feeling, she is also my mate. JasperxBella's older sister.


_Fear._

_Pain._

_Hopeless._

_Terrified._

The list went on and on as to what the girl next to me in history, my favorite subject and the last class of the day, was feeling. Her were a deep cinnamon, empty and almost lifeless, had bags underneath of them that stood out on her olive skin. Her cheeks were in alittle, but to the point where no human could ever catch it. Her dark brown curly hair was long and the ends of it were like straw. She smelled of strawberries, honey and lavender. Protectiveness and anger raged through me as I caught that she tried to cover up an old bruise on her left cheek with makeup.

I knew her name, everyone did. She was always alone, tried, and upset. Keeping everyone at an arms length and nobody ever asked why. Her name was Aryana Swan and from what I am feeling, she is also my mate. She was Bella's older sister by a year, just came to forks a few days ago from living with her mother and step father. Bella sure was excited to see her and that sent a smile on Edwards face. Her mother knew something and sent Aryana here while divorcing her husband.

I tried and pick up a conversation with her. Asking her questions that were simple and way off the topic I wanted to ask her. _Who hurt you? Who do I have to kill?_

I had to calm her down at least ten times before the bell rang. When it did; I watched silently as she hurried to put her stuff away. Forgetting her notebook in the process. I picked it up and looked though it, wanting answers.

It was blank for the most part, an occasional drawing here or there, which were very good. Maybe she can go to art school or something later on in life. It wasn't until I got to the last page that I found what I was dreading ..

Grief for the innocence

Three and a half years,

That's how long I hid the tears.

You said so many times I was thirteen

In the body of a twenty-two year old,

I was a mere child but it was my innocence you stole.

I tried to run but gave chase,

And after time you became a stranger with a familiar face.

Once upon a time I was so naïve,

That life could never stop me from achieving what I firmly believed.

But then you came along and turned my world upside down,

I let my fake smile fade when nobody was around.

I may walk around like I'm fine,

But you people don't know what haunts and troubles me in my mind.

When asked I would make up some stupid lame excuse,

Slipping on the familiar fake smile to cover up the abuse.

I don't want you all to see the secrets that I hide,

To see how easily I dodge all your questions with lies.

You told me not to tell or we would both go down in the end,

To lie to my mother, my sister - my family, my friends.

But I thought about my little sister and how guilty I would be,

If I did nothing and let you do to her what you did to me.

Rape sticks with you throughout your life - I know that quite well,

As i sit at home as a robot, on autopilot, and as a empty shell.

Now all I can do now is sit here and try to understand,

Where everything went wrong and spiraled out of plan.

People annoy and anger me way to quick,

I am always like a ticking time bomb - tick, tick, tick.

One day, hopefully one day soon, I would get the help I need:

To be able to cry for the innocence that was ripped away and lost,

To properly grieve.

~Ari

I was growling through it all. The stepfather is dead when I get my hands on him. But first...

I picked up the book and ran at human speed to her side.

"Hey Aryana, you forgot this in class." I spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her.

"Thanks." She smiles at up at me from her five foot five frame.

"Hey can I give you a ride? You don't exactly have a car.." I asked putting as much faith, calm and reassurance to her as I possibly could.

"Sure."

Happy that she gave in and still pushing the feelings to her, I went on, "Can we go to my house first Carlisle wants me for something and it's important?"

"Okay."

Thank god she isn't as stubborn as her little sister.

Half way through the drive I gave her enough feelings to put an Elephant to sleep.

I just hope that she won't be mad at me ... but I couldn't sit back and watch as she has that dead look in her eyes.

I needed to do something..

**Please tell me if you like it or not?**


End file.
